A Super's Life
by Myrt007
Summary: She didn't quite know how it happened. One minute she was happily celebrating defeating the alien with Alex, Lena, J'onn and the rest of DEO, the next minute she felt something sharp entering both her stomach as her shoulder. She felt herself drop to the floor, one hand reaching to her stomach, touching something wet as blood spilled out of the wound. One-shot for now.


_**Well, hello! So, I used to write Pitch Perfect fanfiction but I got totally hooked on Supergirl the past few weeks. I don't know if this is any good, but I thought I would throw this story that I've written in a spur of inspiration with you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She didn't quite know how it happened. One minute she was happily celebrating defeating the alien with Alex, Lena, J'onn and the rest of DEO, the next minute she felt something sharp entering both her stomach as her shoulder. She felt herself drop to the floor, one hand reaching to her stomach, touching something wet as blood spilled out of the wound.

"KARA!" She heard her sister and Lena scream her name, before rushing to her side. She felt a pair of hands on both her stomach as her shoulder, keeping pressure on the wounds that were profusely bleeding.

Kara felt herself getting lightheaded, her vision swimming with a tinge of black to the edges.

"Shit Kara, love, keep your eyes open for me okay? Stay with us Kara." She heard the soft but panicky voice of her girlfriend Lena.

With all her might she tried to focus on both Alex's and Lena's face, but it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. She still felt the pressure on her wounds, and she took in a sharp breath of the sudden pain that went through her body again.

"Damnit! Where is the medical team?" Alex shouted, getting very impatient and worried. Her sister started to look more and more pale by each passing second. She needed medical attention, right now.

Within a few seconds, the medical team finally got to their sides and took over for Alex and Lena, who both stood up to the side and watch the medics do their job.

Alex grabbed her phone and called Maggie. After two rings, her girlfriend picked up the phone. "Alex, I heard it on the radio. Is Kara alright? What happened?" Maggie immediately asked. "I have no idea what happened Mags. One minute she was standing right beside Lena and me, the next minute she dropped to the floor with what looks like two kryptonite bullets emplunged in her body. I need you here Maggie, please. We need to find out who did this to Kara." Alex rambled to her girlfriend.

"I'll be right there, Al. Stay with Little Luthor and Kara now. I'll be there as fast as possible. I love you." With that she hung up the phone, and Alex turned her attention to the medic team who were just putting her sister on a stretcher. Lena stood beside Kara, holding her hand.

Alex went to stand beside Lena, as they put Kara in a black DEO medic van. "Lena, go ride with her. Maggie is coming this way and we are going to find out who did this to Kara. Keep me updated okay? Normally I would go with you, but I can't knowing that this person that hurt Kara is still walking around freely. I can't, I have to catch this person." Lena just nodded and pulled Alex in a hug.

"Go find the bastard that did this to her. I'll keep you updated. But be safe okay? Come back soon." Lena said as they pulled away from the hug.

Alex nodded, and Lena stepped into the van with Kara. Alex watched as they drove away, while Maggie arrived on the scene and immediately pulled Alex in a hug the minute she was by her side.

"Kara is going to be fine Al, she is strong. She will pull through. Now, let's catch this person quick so we can go to be with Kara, okay?" Alex just nodded and together they went to investigate the scene.

 _ **Back at the DEO**_

Lena could only stand and watch as they pulled Kara into the operating room. They needed to get the kryptonite bullets out. Kara had fallen unconscious on the way to the DEO, which had scared Lena even more. She knew that the green kryptonite would affect her girlfriend badly, but never had she thought it would be this bad.

She watched as the medic team worked on her girlfriend through the glass window. What felt like an eternity, but was only 2 hours, she finally got a nod from one of the doctors, telling her that the operation was successfully done, and that Kara was safe.

Kara was wheeled out of the operating room and into the room with the sunlamps. Lena followed the team with Kara and stayed once everything was settled and Kara was under the sunlamps.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and took in her girlfriend's pale form. Normally Kara was such a ray of sunlight, it always looked like she was shining but right now, right now Kara was pale and it scared Lena. These were the moments that Lena realized how dangerous Kara's life actually was, and how close she came to lose the love of her life.

' _ **Scene of the crime'**_

Alex and Maggie went through every single detail at the scene. Where had Kara been standing when she got shot? Where could the shot have been coming from?

All of a sudden, Maggie's head shot up. "Alex! I think I know where the shot came from. Come over here." Alex made her way over to where Maggie was standing. Maggie pointed to a scratch on a lantern.

"Look at this, this seems like the bullets first scratched this lantern before it hit Kara. If you look passed this scratch to there, you are looking straight at that abandoned building over there."

"Shit Mags, you are right. We need to go check out that building and check the rooms, maybe we can still find a trace."

Alex and Maggie made their way over to the building, when Alex put them to a halt and pointed at something at the side of the building.

"Security cameras. I'm going to call Winn and see if he can hack them for the video materials." Alex said. They continued walking to the building while Alex called Winn.

"Winn, I need you to check the security cameras of the location I just send to you. We think it might show who shot Kara."

"I'm on it Alex!" Winn replied and hung up.

Alex and Maggie drew their guns and entered the abandoned building. They checked room for room, but everything came up empty. "What do we do now Maggie? There is nothing he- "Alex cut off her own sentence as she stepped in the room they just passed by.

"Alex? What is it?" Maggie asked, confused as to what her girlfriend had just spotted. She followed Alex, and that is when she saw it. On the floor of the empty room were still traces of green.

"Is that… kryptonite?" Maggie asked. Alex nodded her head and took a sample. "I'll take a sample to the DEO to investigate further. Maybe we can find out where the kryptonite comes from, and if it is real kryptonite or newly produced."

Just as Alex put away the sample, she got a call. She saw Lena's name flash on the screen and quickly picked up her phone.

"Lena? Is she alright? Is Kara okay?" Alex anxiously asked. "Relax Alex, Kara is fine. They took out the kryptonite bullets, and she is under the sunlamps right now. She hasn't woken up just yet, but they said it could take a bit as apparently the concentration of the kryptonite was quite high. But she is fine Alex, she is fine." Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank God, thank you for calling me Lena. Maggie and I are still trying to find out who did this, but we'll be at the DEO soon. Keep an eye on Kara for me, okay?" Lena agreed and they bid their goodbyes.

Just as Alex wanted to put her phone away, she got a call from Winn. "So I had a look at the security cameras, and I think I found our man Alex! I've done a facial recognition, and he popped up on another security camera two blocks from where you are right now Alex. I'll send you his picture and the coordinates. Go get him!" Winn said and Alex and Maggie quickly got in Maggie's car while following Winn's instructions.

"There Maggie! I see him!" They quickly got out of the car, and not waiting for any back-up that had been called by Winn, they set in a pursue to get the guy that shot Kara.

Alex managed to tackle the guy to the ground, while Maggie put him in handcuffs. Right at that moment, several police and DEO cars pulled up too, and they handed over the guy to their colleagues.

Maggie slung her arm around Alex's shoulder. "Come on, let's go see your sister."

 _ **Back at the DEO**_

Kara felt as like someone had ran her over with a space ship multiple times while spewing fire from the engines. She slowly opened her eyes and got aware of her surroundings. As she did, she also noticed a light weight on her right arm. She slowly turned her head, and found her girlfriend sleeping soundly, but uncomfortably by the looks of it, on her side.

She softly moved her hand, as to stroke her girlfriend's hair. Lena started to stir and shot up once she noticed Kara had finally awoken.

"Oh my, Kara! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Are you in any pain? Can I get anything for you? Ar- why are you laughing?" Lena asked in confusion.

"You are just so cute. I love you babe. Don't worry, I'm fine. I feel like I have been hit by a space ship, but it's nothing a few hours under these lamps can't heal." Kara said, sending a wink to Lena. "You could help me by telling what happened though?"

Lena chuckled and let out a deep sigh. "I don't even know what happened. You just got shot out of nowhere with two kryptonite bullets. I was so scared Kara. You looked so pale, and God, I thought I would lose you." Lena said, and broke down in tears.

Kara tried to sit up a bit. "Hey, hey, don't cry. I am completely fine, see? You won't be able to get rid of me that easily okay?" Kara pulled Lena in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you, I wouldn't know what to do without you. But you are right, you are still here and I couldn't be happier. I love you Kara Zor-El." "And I love you, Lena Luthor." Kara answered as she pulled Lena in a kiss.

"Oh, I see someone is feeling fine again." Lena and Kara abruptly pulled away from the kiss to turn their heads to the doorway. Alex and Maggie were standing there, arms crossed and looking at them with smug faces.

"Alex! Maggie! You are here!" Kara said excitedly. They made their way over to Kara, gave her a hug and took a seat on the chairs next to the bed Kara was on.

They told Kara everything that happened, and that they also got the guy that shot her. Apparently, it was just someone who wanted to get rid of every single alien, and somehow got his hands on the kryptonite on the dark web.

Kara was just happy that they got the guy, that she was alive and reunited with the people that she loved with all her heart.

Because honestly, with these people in her life, there was nothing more Kara could have wished for.


End file.
